


Burnout

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post-sun jewel arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Rebecca, noticing how hard Homura is pushing herself tries to help her relax.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca Bluegarden
Kudos: 4





	Burnout

_Swish._

Homura's ether sword cut through space. Arms aching and her energy-depleting, she considered calling it a day. Sweat rolling down her brow, it was only a matter of time before she was too drained to activate her ether gear, but she could never dream of living up to her teacher's legacy -take on the mantle of a Shining Star- if she wasn't willing to push herself.

"Homura," Rebecca stood in the entry of the training room-arms crossed and brow furrowed- "how long have you been at this?"

_Swish._

The ether sword swung through the air again. Thrumming weaker with every stroke.

"A Shining Star's duty never ceases." Valkyrie was a peerless warrior, and Homura...she still had so far to go. Ivry argued that she couldn't hope to match her Master. Valkyrie was built for this purpose, specifically suited to the task before them, could Homura compare? Although she had not attributed any of it to Homura personally, even Witch had expressed doubts about their ability to brave Dragonfall.

"Still, training nonstop...could that hurt more than it helps?" The tone in her voice betraying a tremble.

Homura halted at the question; for the first time since Rebecca entered the room, she took a moment to focus on her girlfriend. A pang shot through her chest. Rebecca looked worried, and it was her fault.

"Perhaps," she trailed off. It wasn't as if she could effectively train when she was exhausted. " _Perhaps_ , _I am pushing too hard, although I shall not say it aloud, I wouldn't want you to worry_."

"It's too late for that," Rebecca deadpanned.

Homura's face caught fire at the comment. The room's temperature must have risen by a few degrees.

"It's sweet of you to not want to worry me," -Rebecca clasped her hands in her own- "but when you need to, I want you to be able to lean on me. I want to help; however, I can."

"It was not my intention-"

A chaste kiss, soft and reassuring, silenced her.

"I understand, all wanted was to let you know that I'm here for you. We can shoulder it together-" In a flash, glimmer sparked in the blonde's eyes. "Fight's aren't just physical!"

"I suppose..."

"So, I bet there are ways for you to train aside from using your ether gear." -Rebecca began tugging her out of the room towards the residential quarters.- "I have an idea."

Once they made it to Rebecca's room, a game controller and headset were placed in her hands.

" _I shall not say it aloud, but this does not appear to be conventional training._ "

Rebecca settling down next to her on the bed with a pout, drew her from her thoughts. "Hey, there's more than one way to do something." -she flipped the screen on.- "This game is all about strategy…," Homura listened in rapt attention as she explained everything.

Before long, her troubles dissipated, at least for the moment, as they nestled under the blankets. Her eyes dropped the sounds of Rebecca's voice, lulling her to sleep. There would be a long journey ahead, but so long as they had each other, she had a feeling that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i.e. Rebecca tricks Homura into relaxing  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
